Elves
Elves are a humanoid race that inhabit Western-Endion. They are one of the "First Races" according to the human of Endion, including dwarves, halflings, and the Helcar (Titans). They presumably arrived to West Endion from across the Endless Sea on giant swan ships but were fragmented into east and west. The two peoples diverged into different clans and dominions that ruled parts of West Endion. During the Third Age, the Westerlings persecuted nonhumans, such as elves, when their protectors, the Ilvyrian Empire, were conquered by the Pact of Westerlings which formed the Eurician Dominon from the ashes of the Ilvyrian Empire. The Elves live much longer than humans and believed to be once immortal. Elves are so connected to magic that they believed that they were immortal manifestations of the mysterious force before they became mortal. Although being mortal, elves can exceed the life of a Telyrian human by six centuries (average life expectancy is eight-hundred years by end of the Second Age). Elves are considered very attractive beings. History Great Departure In ancient elven lore, Elves were said to be originated from worlds west of the Endless Sea. Ancient evil caused Elves to be driven out of their homeland and into the sea. The elves built white swan-ships and sailed into the ocean, completely abandoning their world. Dawn Age Establishment An estimated twenty-thousand years before the start of the First Age, the Elves would soon arrive to the shores of West Endion, landing the Valnyrian Gulf. The elves were called the Menaryan Elves. Menaryans adjusted well to their new world. Here, the Menaryan would create the first writing system that would later inspire other writing systems. The first Elven settlement in West Endion was built on by Mylvin Lake deep in the heart of the Aldar Mountains; the city was called Allanar. Elven Society would not stay autonomous, however, it would split into two groups of people: * Aldar Elves (High Elves) * Tovar Elves (Low Elves) The group of Elves who decided to stay in the safety of the mountains are called the Aldarel. The elves who claimed that deities told them to venture the new land were called the Tovarel. The Aldarel prospered in the mountains and the surrounding valleys. They believed that being closer to the sky will keep them holy and eventually discover immortality. The Tovarel claimed that gods told them to venture out on the quest of immortality. The Tovarel spread across Lower Aldarion, Idhwuin, Yredrigon, and Findaldirn during the rest of the Dawn Age. Around this period, Elves start to interact with the native races of Endion. The dwarven strongholds of Iorhan begin to commence trade with the Elves. Giants of the Tilari Lowlands attempted to avoid the Elven activity as much as possible. The First Vilhari Humans were seen as mindless apes by Elves, thus, the Elves tried to avoid contact with them as much as possible. Separation of Clans The Tovarel would diverge into three major clans: * Calar "Sun elves" * Galinar "Deep elves" * Venar "Blue elves" The Calar stayed in Low Aldarion as they preferred close proximity to the Aldar Mountain and the openness of the foothills below. The Galinar built strongholds beneath the Aldar Mountain. The Venar settled the Bay of Daeron and the Coastlands of Oranathas for their love of the sea and cliffs. Groups of Calar Elves began to settle Forests on the roots of the Aldar Mountain and the Idhwuin Basin and eventually diverging from the Calar clan becoming the Silvan Elves (Wood Elves). Calar who decided to colonize more of the land and migrated to the Vale of Tír Doeryn became the Heidar (Grey Elves). Groups of Galinar who wanted to see more sunlight left the strongholds and migrated to Yredrigon, becoming the Heidar Elves (Grey Elves). Some Venar Elves explored Indrion coasts by ship, leading them to find Belarion (Belari Coastlands). The elves who settled Belarion became the Belar (Sea Elves).